


If It Makes You Feel Better...

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Coming Out, F/F, Hook Mention, Light Angst, Robin Hood Mention, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma come out to each other - just a little drabble based on this glorious gif set that is certainly not mine http://joannamoore.tumblr.com/post/105287315906/thats-what-happened-though-right-cheers-to</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Makes You Feel Better...

Regina sat at the bar looking more distraught than Emma had ever seen. It wasn't in the same way as at the hospital when Henry nearly died, she wasn't bawling over the counter, but she was broken in some way, hurting. Emma swallowed hard, against all resistance, and walked over to the woman she felt so inexplicably sad for.

"Hey." Emma muttered as she pulled up the stool next to the brunette. 

"I'm not in the mood for a hope speech." Regina looked into her coffee cup, praying that her answers were inside. 

"I'm not either. Don't worry." Emma looked at the older woman for a moment, then down at her hands. This shouldn't be so hard. Interaction with Regina was never this hard. But then, Emma thought, they'd always had buffers, something to stop Emma from holding the Queen, from proclaiming her feelings. "Are you okay?" She really needed to know.

"I'm fine Emma." Regina sighed, glancing up at the blonde through her own dark locks that fell over her face at that moment. Emma was bathed in artificial neon lighting from above, Regina couldn't help but think she looked like an angel.

"I know you thought you and Robin…" Emma was quickly cut off.

"Robin was a security blanket." Regina shook her head. She shouldn't be saying what she was saying, but she couldn't hide anymore, she was too tired. "I knew Robin couldn't fix me but I… I just thought…" She couldn't finish, and she couldn't look at the blonde. She was so ashamed of herself, of what she was, of what she'd tried to be. 

Emma was puzzled. Robin was muscular, but he wasn't strong. He couldn't pull Regina out of the guilt she felt for her past. Emma wasn't sure anyone would be able to. Regina was so heavy with it, and that's the only darkness Emma saw in the former queen. 

"What was there to fix?" Emma asked so sweetly, so meekly. Regina glanced up at her and her chest ripped when she saw the deep green eyes so genuinely wanting answers, wanting to fix her pain. Why was the saviour so, damn good?

"I'm not drunk enough for this Swan." Regina shook her head again and stared down at her cup. 

"Shots?" Emma questioned, hoping that maybe if she could get Regina to loosen up, she might be able to get whatever was hurting her off her chest. Emma wanted to be there for Regina, even if that was just as a friend, because ultimately, she wanted Regina to be happy, and she knew that didn't include her. 

Regina looked up at the hopeful blonde, smiling her goofy smile that never failed to melt the former evil queen. She let out the tiniest of microsmiles before responding with a wave of her hand. 

"Why not?" Emma held her fingers up to the bartender, which Regina couldn't help but find suggestive. She needed to stop fantasising about the saviour, who was very clearly taken by that awful, smelly pirate. Regina shuddered to think of him. 

The shots were placed before them and Emma noticed Regina's obvious grimace. 

"What is it Regina?" Emma grazed the woman's arm with her hand before feeling embarrassed and looking down to the counter. Regina looked up at her and knew she had to say something, that she couldn't hold it back. 

"I'm gay." Regina muttered through gritted teeth. 

Emma smiled as she took hold of her shot glass. She couldn't believe it, all this time she thought… She was filled with the most wonderful hope. 

"If it makes you feel any better, so am I." Emma offered, trying to be casual. She wasn't out either, but she wasn't exactly hiding it, she just hadn't found the right way to tell her fairytale parents. 

Regina's heart skipped a beat. That meant the whole thing with Hook was a charade, that she had a chance. She couldn't hold back the smile that craved her face as she picked up her glass and met Emma's in the air. 

"It does." 


End file.
